Ezsmerhim
Eszmerhim was the God creator of Na Pali. The Creation of Na Pali Chapter 1 During the eternal night, Ezsmerhim dreamed about Na Pali. Because it had to be the most wonderful of His creations, He built an entire universe around it and made of this world the central point of this reality. He brought life to onto it, beasts on upon its lands, fishes in into its oceans and birds in into its skies. In this paradise, he created His holy people which He called the Nali... Chapter 2 Ezsmerhim looked at His creation and saw it was good, so He filled the rest of the universe with billions of stars and worlds similar to Na Pali, but none of them could hope to reach its beauty. Then, Ezsmerhim gave life to 1000 sons and 1000 daughters and each of them had to beget 1000 sons and 1000 daughters to rule these worlds. To the youngest of His daughters named Vandora, Ezsmerhim gave the reign of Na Pali because She was His favorite. He stayed with Her for eons to be sure His most precious jewel was in the best of hands, and when He was satisfied with Her efforts and Her manner of rule, He left Na Pali to visit His other worlds ruled by His other children. Chapter 3 When He came back to Na Pali after thousands of generations, Ezsmerhim discovered that His most precious creation was ruled by chaos: disappointed by His departure, the youngest Nali had ceased to believe in Him and established cults for Vandora. In almost all the old temples dedicated to Him, the portraits of Ezsmerhim had been replaced by those of His youngest daughter and the elder Nali who had refused to deny their beliefs had been exiled or killed... The survivors of the old religion had established civilisations on other continents but after some decades the descendants of the others came to fight them because there could be only one God... Chapter 4 Generations after generations, the war had desolated the land, transforming the holy garden into a reign of death and terror: the sons fought against the fathers, the brothers against brothers... And during all this time, Vandora had tried to reasone with them, to make them understand that their all-father hadn't left them but they didn't listen any more, they were obsessed with their holy war and they continued to destroy, and kill, and rape, and plunder: the holy people had lost its soul, they were now less than animals. Chapter 5 So, for the first time since the beginning of Eternity, Ezsmerhim spoke, and His voice was full of anger: "You'll probably never understand how deeply you have disappointed me... You were meant to become the most beautiful people in the Universe, you were meant to love your parents and your friends, you were meant to make of this world pure harmony and now, look at you! The punishment for your sin is coming!" Chapter 6 And He made them small and weak to make them suffer, and He made it so that the land needed to be worked in pain to make them live. The nice animals which were their companions became wild to make their life precarious and full of dangers and fears. What was once a heaven became a hell but it was only the beginning... Chapter 7 "One day," said Ezsmerhim, "one day I'll create demons which will rule the stars. They'll come onto Na Pali and they'll make of you slaves: you'll suffer of their reign like you never did of anything else... And then, then you'll understand what the word punishment means and what your sin was and you'll be a unified people again... When you'll have expiated enough, I'll designate one of you to be the Prophet which will bring onto Na Pali the Messiah who will save you." Category:Nali Gods Category:Gods